Two Little Words
by BAMF21
Summary: While leaving the apartment, Soul says two words to Maka that completely stuns him. How will she react? Rated T cause of a sex joke and i'm paranoid :3 Review! I don't own Soul Eater.


**Having writers block for "Bad Habits" so I thought I'd write this cute little one shot about Maka and Soul. Reviews 3 Love you guys!**

Soul turned around and looked at his clock. 7:39am on a Saturday. He and the guys were supposed to have a "guys day" without the girls so they could just be.. well guys. Kid of course wanted to meet for breakfast at Death Bucks at 8 since it was an even number. All Soul could think of was "thank god it's not 6". Soul grumbled and got out of bed, he put on his tan pants, orange shirt and black coat and walked into the kitchen, not surprised to see Maka reading a book with a cup of coffee.

"Today's guys day huh?" Maka asked, sipping her coffee.

Soul grumbled again "Yea, and we just have to meet up at 8 on a Saturday, oh well, at least I have tomorrow. Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

"Nah I'm good, have fun Soul, and be safe".

Soul walked to the door and opened it. "Alright, love you".

Soul walked down the stairs and out the front door, but then stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes grew ten times larger, did he really just tell Maka "love you".?

By the time Soul got to Death Bucks, Kid and Black Star were already in a booth and about to order.

"Soul, its 8:07, I thought I said 8:00 sharp"

"Dude it's a Saturday, let's just go with the flow" Black Star added.

Soul silently sat down and then ordered a coffee, not even acknowledging his friends presence. Feeling like something was wrong, Black Star finally spoke.

"Soul? What's with you? You haven't said a word to us since you sat down"

"Yes, I too am wondering the same thing"

Soul looked around his surroundings to make sure no one except Kid and Black Star were in ear shot. Soul leaned forward toward the two men and whispered.

"I told Maka that I loved her before while I was leaving this morning".

Black Star and Kid sat in silence for a moment, until Kid finally spoke.

"Huh, I thought you two were already dating"

Soul made the classic fish face. "Why would you think we were dating?!"

"Cause you guys are like inseparable and you constantly fight like an old married couple" Black Star blurted out.

Soul was stunned, he had no idea that his two closest friends thought he was dating not only his miester, but his best friend as well.

"No, we aren't dating, but why did I even say it?"

Kid shrugged and calmly spoke "It's understandable to me, you two have been living together for years and you're unbelievably close to each other, I'm sure it just slipped out, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Did you see her reaction?"

"No, I was already out the door by that time" Soul said as his head hit the table in stress.

"You know Soul, if she likes you back, you two could like totally bone!" Black Star again blurted out. This not surprisingly earned him a slap in the back of the head from Kid.

"Don't listen to Black Star. Now, how about we order and just have a good time today, I could sure use a day without kishin eggs and drama".

Soul and Black Star nodded in agreement and ordered their breakfast. The rest of the day was pretty great. After breakfast they played hoops for a couple of hours then went to go see a movie, followed by lunch in the nicest restaurant in town thanks to Kid, then went to the Death City Mall for the rest of the day. Around 7:30 they parted ways and Soul went home. It was a good day, but those two little words lingered in his head, he just needed to know if Maka reacted or even noticed what he said. Soul returned to the apartment to see Maka snuggled on the couch with a glass of wine (which Blair obviously bought) watching a movie.

Maka gave Soul a big smile "Oh hey Soul, did you have a good guys day?"

"Yea, I definitely needed it." Soul said rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't take it anymore.

"So, can we talk for a minute?" Soul nervously asked.

Maka paused the movie and looked at Soul with a little concern. "Yea sure, what's up?"

Soul sat down next to Maka and spoke. "Do you remember if I said anything odd this morning before I left?"

Maka cocked her head slightly in thought, then spoke "Nothing odd, you just told me you loved me, why?"

Soul's eyes busted open. Maka had heard him and didn't even slightly flinch. Soul was indeed very confused by this.

"Well, aren't you like creeped out, or surprised?"

Maka only smiled at Soul "Of course not, saying I love you doesn't always been you're in love with someone, it could mean you just care about me. I tell Liz, Patty and Tusbaki that I love them, but that's just girl talk. Have you been worried about that all day?"

Soul shook his head. Maka then came in and gave him a hug.

"It's no big deal Soul, we're just close. I love you too."

After hearing those two little words, Soul couldn't help but smile. Today really was a good day, and it had just gotten better.

 **Just a sappy short story. Review!**


End file.
